


Last Kiss Goodnight

by ShineFromTheShadows



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineFromTheShadows/pseuds/ShineFromTheShadows
Summary: Based off the canon universe of RWBY, but splits off before the events of Volume 3.Blake is interrupted in a more private moment during the evening by a surprise visit by Sun; but before the two of them get the chance to act upon the elements presented to them, he leaves her with just a kiss and a promise to return. By morning, he vanished without a trace. Now Blake is left to piece together what happened to her friend.





	Last Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Another old project of mine reborn! I probably started this back during Volume 3 and got maybe halfway through writing chapter 1before I got distracted by uni and other things. Now; with my writer's block still an established facet of my life; I'm trying to work through it and what better way to do that than to drop a new fanfic? 
> 
> Now; I don't actually remember what prompted this story; or the exact pathing I had planned. Isn't that fun? We can discover it together! Hopefully I'll have some twists and turns to keep things interesting, and as always feel free to suggest things you'd like to see. Can't promise I'd work with everything; but... you never know.

The catgirl sat on her lower bunk in her nightdress; eyes fixated on the book. She absorbed each and every word, and the slightest purr slipped from her throat. For once, the dorm was quiet, and for that, the Faunus was glad. It wasn’t often that she got to read Ninjas of Love, but with Yang and Ruby off sparring with some of the others, and Weiss tutoring a few first-year students for their Dust Knowledge classes, she had the room - and the next couple of hours - to herself. Blake’s smile was small, but it was genuine. A faint shudder launched up her back, from tail to neck. The catgirl bit her lower lip. It had been too long since her last night with Sun, and if this tingling was anything to go by, her choice of reading material for the night was only going to make things worse. Idly, one of her ears twitched, but she forced herself to keep the urges suppressed.

            There was a sudden knock. The book flew from Blake’s hands, and her eyes widened in the fear of being caught by whoever came through the door. Her fingers curled with tension. Instead, a familiar flicker of gold in the window caught her eye. Blake’s stunned look instantly broke into a smile as she stood and walked towards the window. As she opened it, a gentle hand guided her head up for a kiss. There he was, hanging upside-down from a tree branch once again, the half-light of evening turning his blonde hair almost gold.

             “Sun…” she murmured as their lips parted. The monkey simply smiled as he dropped down onto the window ledge with an almost casual flip. He’d dressed up for something, considering he wore the same black shirt and white tie as he had for the school dance the year before. Blake felt her cheeks burn, and that same raw _need_ roll through her body. She took a step back into the white-walled room to give him room to enter.

             “Hey there, beautiful. Sorry I didn’t call ahe-” he started, but the cat didn’t let him finish. Her lips flew against his, and the sheer hunger in her eyes left him no doubts what she wanted. Her fingers flew to his tail, and gently started to knead the furry appendage. His knees went weak, and he could feel his heart start to race. Quickly, he pulled back from the kiss.

             “Whoa! Blake, I can’t. Not right now.” The dark-haired cat released his tail and lowered her head. With slow steps, she moved backwards, showing off as much as she could with an air of sadness before climbing up to sit on her bed. Sun raised an eyebrow as she gradually raised her head to offer him a pout. 

             “We could be quick…” He shook his head, and for the briefest instant looked as mournful as she did.

             “I have a meeting tonight, and some work tomorrow.” He walked towards her, taking care not to disturb the precarious bed arrangement. Sun could recall the last time they’d been alone in this room, when the bed had collapsed on top of them. Yang had gladly helped them, but only after asking why his tail was wrapped around Blake’s legs, and what they used it for when they were going ‘at it’. Even as he sat beside her, the bed covers warmed by Blake’s previous position, he couldn’t quite help wishing that they could mess around for a while.

            The ensuing silence was awkward and heavy, the distance between them mere inches but feeling like miles. Desire lingered in the air as the quiet dragged on, the girl’s amber eyes locked onto him as he squirmed.

            Finally; he could hold back no longer. “Look, something big came up in Vale, so I got on the first flight out. It’s urgent, but I just… I couldn’t be in the area without saying hi.” His hand reached out and grasped hers tightly. “I’ve missed you, Blake. I wish I could stay; but… gotta go through with this meeting tonight. I mean, I had to wear a neck trap for it. What a pain.”

            The girl simply stared at him more, not trusting herself to speak. Silence was a familiar friend; and while this hurt, she let her frustration at his refusal be clear. Sun was normally happy to help satisfy any cravings she had, so this was out of character for him. She was the one with the secrets in this relationship. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as she sat there, tense and tempted to ignore his words. But, with a sigh, she squeezed his hand.

             “Fine, Sun,” she whispered, not really content with disrupting the silence any more than that. “Go off to this meeting, do whatever you need to.” With all the restraint she could muster; the girl leaned across and kissed his cheek. “But before you go back to Haven, I’d like to see you again.”

            Sun’s face lit up as he nodded. “Count on it; Blake. I’ll call you.” His grip on her hand vanished, and he moved for the window once more, only to stop. He turned back, and darted in to plant a kiss on her lips. It broke in seconds as the monkey boy vanished out the window, but it was enough to tint Blake’s face pink. A teasing little kiss was hardly enough to tide her over, but he was in town. Maybe the night’s entertainment could wait.

 

* * *

 

He’d enjoyed that little interlude a little too much. The stakes were high enough on his crusade, but he’d needed to see her. Sun shook his head as he moved back towards the airship depot. The detour was well worth it. Sure enough, the little airship that he’d hired to fly him up to Beacon was still there; complete with the old, gray-haired pilot. It was strange, but the young hunter could have sworn he’d seen this man running a different business before. With his normal closed-eye expression, the driver turned to face his passenger.

             “Take me downtown, please. There’s a club I’ve got a meeting at.” Sun’s attention was locked out the window of the small; nimble airskimmer taxi, but as the vehicle got moving, the faintest smile reached his face. Now that the personal was taken care of; it was time to get down to the serious. Mentally, he rehearsed the opening. He’d come all this way to talk to an operative of the Shadow Information Network, instead of just going to one back in Mistral. After all; he knew the guy was solid; at least from what Neptune told him. Not that it would be hard to beat the S.I.N. members in Mistral. Sure, there was a few of them, but none of them were exactly trustworthy.

             The skimmer landed on the main boulevard of downtown Vale, leaving Sun to simply hand his gray-haired driver the money owed and slip out into the slowly waking nightlife. Intermixed with the human crowd were pockets of Faunus here and there, no obvious racial malice in the air. It was; in all, pretty sedate. No obvious criminal groups; no half-naked women in the mouths of alleyways, nothing of the seedy; criminal nature he was used to from Mistral. And if it was nothing like Mistral; it was even less like Vacuo with the sandy, violent nights. It was almost peaceful; even with the bright lights and thumping music of the club he was walking towards.

             Sun worked his way through the crowd. With swift; decisive taps of his tail; he forced the crowd to part as he worked in towards the black suited men guarding the entrance. The red ties that hung from their necks contrasted with the white around his, but it was still enough for him to reach up and loosen it off. The neck trap felt tight and constricting; but he kept it on. He didn’t know how much of a stickler for appearance his contact would be, and he wanted to at least still be dressed in the way most of the world found respectful, even if it was nowhere near formal. The bodies pressed in around him as he got closer to the club, though there was thankfully no queue. In silence, he simply let the tide carry him forwards into the waiting club. His meeting couldn’t wait forever.

 

* * *

 

The club was just the way Neptune had described it, right down to even the song being played over the speakers. The beat started to thud into his chest, but as the crowd continued to gyrate and groove on the dance floor; the faunus boy slipped his way to the bar. And that’s where he saw his contact. The man’s grey eyes were fixated on the glasses he was cleaning, even as he bobbed along to the song, but his eyes seemed to flick in Sun’s direction at least once. At the sight of the blonde faunus; his jaw seemed to tighten beneath his beard into a scowl. The monkey nodded to him as he progressed, the press of bodies getting gradually thinner as he approached the vastly taller man.

            “Yeah; can I just get a rum and cola? Vacuo Standard, if you’ve got it.” As the teen tried to remember the important part of the order, the man straightened a little; his hand straying towards the bar top. “Oh, and just, I dunno; throw one of those little umbrellas on it. Make it tropical,” he completed, his gaze seeking out his contact’s own even as he flicked the money out onto the bar.

            Finally; the man nodded. He leaned forward once more, hands fixed on the bar top as the money seemed to disappear into a meaty palm. “Y’know, I didn’t think your people liked being reminded of the tropics.” His voice was a dry growl; but Sun just bounced off it with a chuckle.

            “Oh, I grew up in Vacuo. Menagerie’s probably nice enough; I guess, but I’d rather stick with what I know … and find out what you know, Junior.” The youth drummed his fingers on the counter-top. “Is this drink coming, or what?” he drawled, a bored tone in his words. For a moment, the man was speechless. Through muscle memory, he started mixing the simplistic order, but it took a moment for him to join the dots.

“You’re the one that contacted me?” he questioned, eyes still fixed upon the Faunus. Sun nodded.

“Yeah, I’m the one that got the message out. I was told you knew everything that goes on here in Vale; and I need information.” Sun flicked his hand out, and a number of lien cards seemed to emerge from nowhere to fan out in his palm. “I’ve also been told I can trust you, so unless you want to make our mutual friend a liar…” The money disappeared in a similar flick of his wrist, and the young faunus met Junior’s gaze with a sharp glare of his own. To his credit, the bartender set the drink down on the bar top.

“Blondie recommended me, didn’t she?” His voice was fairly level, but with the experienced eye of a pickpocket it was obvious to Sun that there was tension in the smile, a faint edge of fear in his eyes. He shrugged faintly in response and simply slid the drink into his hand, plucked the little umbrella out and took a slow sip. To his surprise, Junior was at least honest in alcohol; this was proper Vacuo Standard, he’d expected something a little less upmarket. He shrugged again and set the drink down.

“In a way, yeah; and I’m here on a matter that concerns her friends. So if you’re not willing to talk to me…” Sun’s voice trailed off again, that unspoken threat clear as he saw the tension grow sharper on Junior’s face. The club owner nodded towards a small door; off to the side of the club.

“Let’s take this to my office. I don’t want a repeat of Blondie’s escapades.” He signalled faintly to a young girl in a white dress, and as she approached he headed towards that side door. Sun shrugged faintly and took another slow sip of the drink before he left it on the counter with a tip and followed the elder male. Time for the tricky part.

 

* * *

 

 

Junior’s office was tidier than the blonde boy had expected, with clearly expensive soundproof tiles along the concrete walls between the private shelter and the dance floor, and to the faunus boy’s shock, there was a couch, a refrigerator and a rather large bed recessed deeper into the office. Junior was behind his desk, a small holographic projector already set up with the traditional Shadow Information Network display.

            “It’s not about the woman Blondie was looking for, is it? I haven’t found anything, and you can tell her that.” The stress in Junior’s voice wasn’t masked; nor was the intimidation. Sun couldn’t help but grin, it was clear that Neptune was right. Yang had this guy terrified of her presence.

            “You can see who placed bounties on targets in the region, right?” he asked as he leaned against an unadorned wall. Junior blinked; an honest look of confusion on his face at the change of topic.

            “Bounties? I mean yeah, I can see the black market bounty sources, but most of the time people would prefer to go to a Huntsman rather than the gangsters that do business with us in the Network.” The older gentleman waved his hand over the holographic display, and the screen opened up to an access display. “We try to keep this private, and I’d rather not break that. Repercussions and all that.” He almost looked apologetic as he said that.

            “What if I told you that I know there’s a bounty on Yang’s best friend?” Sun shot back, his voice pitched low. “Do you know how she’d react if she found out about this? What she would do to you if she thought you were hiding that from her?”

            It was like the blood seemed to run away from Junior’s face, the simple idea of an even angrier blonde brawler in his club clearly a recurring nightmare. Wordlessly, the owner flicked his hand into the bounty filter. Slowly; a list of names and coded files filtered down the screen, but the elder man raised a hand and coughed into it. “How’d you hear about this bounty? I’m going to bet you aren’t a local, or I’d have seen you around.”

            Sun shrugged the remark off and walked towards the desk, his motions tense and slow. “I’m from Vacuo. Grew up working the shadier sides of things. Ended up getting to know members of the Network there and in Haven once I moved there.” His hands slowly balled into fists as he stared at the screen. “I heard people talking about surveillance around Vale, the Belladonna girl and a payout if they bring her in alive. Blake Belladonna is best friends with your nightmare girl. I don’t trust the Network back home to give me information without betraying me to whoever took out the bounty… so here I am.”

            Junior slowly nodded, and pointed a finger at one of the names, reading aloud as the bounty file expanded onto the holographic screen. “Well, there you have it. Blake Belladonna; wanted alive, no payment if she’s killed. Payment for her capture…” The elder man whistled faintly. “Nothing short than a shipment of Dust worth thousands of lien. It’s outright stating Schnee Dust Company product of a high purity.” His voice dropped as he murmured to himself, loud enough for Sun to easily understand. “Why’d the SDC put out a bounty on her? They’ve used our services before, but never for capture missions…”

            “They didn’t.” Sun couldn’t believe the tone of his voice was so quiet. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. His fists tightened, but he managed to free a finger from his rage and stabbed it forward into the screen, the word highlighted for Junior’s eyes. A name that spoke volumes to the two men. A reputation of rather harsh brutality.

            “This bounty was placed by Adam Taurus,” the younger man spat. He spun on his heels and stepped away from the desktop. A furious growl seemed to ripple from his throat and he slammed his fist straight into the closest wall. “Of fucking course it was Adam fucking Taurus.” He swung again, his bracer slamming against the concrete wall with a burst of sparks.

            “I don’t even know if there is a White Fang cell in Vale anymore. If there is, they’ve gone underground and haven’t contacted the Network.” Junior offered as he stood, though he kept a good distance from the furious faunus. “The bounty’s been viewed, that’s all I can tell you.”

            “Yeah, well, I’ve got a hunch where to start looking.” Sun growled, but he turned his furious gaze onto the information broker. “If I don’t get a message to you or your security by midday tomorrow, then get a message to Yang. I don’t care what you have to do, just tell her about the bounty.” Junior blinked, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the monkey had burst through the door into the crowds.

 

* * *

 

The crowd parted quickly after Sun shoved his way forward. He ignored the clubbers and party goers and just tore a direct line towards the front doors. Junior’s security hung back at a wide berth, though he noticed a few hands were placed on the butts of their guns. As he moved, he tore off his tie and simply left it on the floor behind him as he stormed out the doors into the Vale night. Even in his rage, he could remember the path that robot had chased them down and simply stayed on a path directly towards the docks.

            As he charged forward, memories of the girl he’d come across the continent to protect filled his mind. Their first day together; fighting Torchwick side-by-side. The Vytal Festival dance. Memories of her smile; her protective nature, her dedication. He knew Blake had connections to Adam Taurus; she’d admitted that much. Now it was his turn to work without telling her.

            Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang were a familiar weight on his back; a comforting presence as he slammed his body weight into the wooden door into the warehouse. The lock shattered instantly, and he simply charged forward into the giant empty space. His eyes scanned the shadowed corners, bounced from point to point even as he drew his staff. His combat senses were up and raring, his rage still high.

 

He never saw what struck him. All he knew was pain, and then there was nothing but the darkness.


End file.
